


七日之战·星期五

by water_lily



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 钢管舞, 骑乘
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_lily/pseuds/water_lily
Summary: 洛基是奥丁森家最小的儿子，在他上面有七个名叫索尔的哥哥。星期五配对：酒吧乐手锤X学生基钢管play，骑乘，在快被发现的地方做爱





	七日之战·星期五

洛基下课后赶到酒吧时天色已黑。  
这家坐落在小巷口的店铺门面不大，但名气却不小。里面有整座街区最好喝的酒和最动听的歌，更别提那些性感火辣的show girl——黑发青年眯起眼，轻车熟路地从后门悄悄地进入。  
因为刚刚开业的关系，酒吧里稀稀拉拉点着几盏灯，舞池里更是漆黑一片。洛基凭感觉往角落里的沙发处摸去——啊啦，摸到了一个毛茸茸的脑袋呢。  
“嗯……？”  
尚未完全睡醒的男人声音低沉，还带了点儿鼻音，像极一只慵懒的大猫。他直接将那只作乱的手拉住，将人拽着抱了个满怀，两个人相拥躺在沙发上。男人把脸埋在对方的颈窝里深吸一口，随后笑起来。  
“洛基？”  
洛基啊呜一口咬住男人的肩膀，那肌肉结实的令人发指，他没事找事地佯装吃醋。  
“换谁你都抱吗，哥哥？”  
“嗯哼。”  
“啊，原来你这么花心？抱歉，我看走眼了，我要去找……唔唔唔！”  
话未说完就被人扣着后脑勺一记深吻，唇齿交缠的瞬间什么作妖的心情都跑到九霄云外。洛基被亲的五迷三道，连呼吸都急促起来，但男人却很明显不会就此轻易放过这个满嘴跑火车的小骗子。  
舌尖用力地挑逗过上颚引得人气息不稳，男人又好气又好笑地用另一只手揉捏着那个饱满的小屁股——他甚至还在上面不轻不重地拍了下——这让洛基没忍住叫了一声。  
“你居然打我！”黑发青年委屈道，“我……啊嗯！”  
——他的五哥总是不愿意听他好好把话说完！  
洛基趴在男人身上细细喘息，就这一会儿功夫他的屁股上已经被人拍了好几下，随后就是大手色情地揉捏臀瓣，热意透过薄薄的长裤直接紧贴他的皮肤，在昏暗的室内格外令人心思活络。  
“你还想去找谁，嗯？”金发男人觉得自己这就是在吃醋，“大哥还是二哥？如果我没记错的话你前天给老三大了电话，昨天才和老四出过门……又或者，你想老六老七？”  
索尔头一次认为家里人口众多不是什么好事。  
当然，小时候出门还是挺拉风的，奥丁家八个男孩一起上街，连打架都比别人更气势汹汹点儿。但随着年纪渐长，兄弟间情愫生变——他们彼此也渡过一段不太愉快的互相吃醋的历史——但好歹目前为止，他们还能勉强保持平衡，谁也不主动打破规律。

洛基闻言彻底笑倒在索尔身上，不怀好意地嗯嗯啊啊轻喘。  
“我哪有……胡说八道，”他凑过去亲吻五哥的嘴角、下巴，双手撑在金发脑袋边，紧贴的下半身轻缓摩擦，近乎挑逗，“我这不是乖乖在你身边呆着吗？”  
索尔眼神微暗，手指放开臀部向上去抚摸那光滑脊背，洛基为此发出了猫一样的轻喘咕哝。碎长黑发垂下来挡住蓝眼睛的视线，他因为弟弟乖巧的表现而心情变好，抱着人坐起来伸了个懒腰，随即咬上那耳朵。  
“想跳舞吗？”  
湿热的呼吸就在耳畔，洛基为他话中的隐喻而浑身发热起来。  
“什么舞？”  
“上次你来我这儿刚学的。”

音响被打开，流动起节奏缓慢低柔的音乐，演唱者呼吸间的停顿被刻意拉长造成呻吟的错觉。洛基脱了鞋光脚走入舞池中央，听见背后门被锁上的声音，忍不住拉着场地里的钢管一个转身，露出故作惊慌的表情。  
“哥哥，这样不好。”  
赤足踩在亮黑的舞池地砖上造成的色差让任何男人都心痒难耐，洛基慢慢踩着节拍，双手高举过头顶去抚摸钢管，犹如抚摸他的爱慕之人。头顶灯光就亮了零星几盏，光与影交错投落他身边，使那黑发看上去几乎融入阴影，细腰上露出的部分越发白皙。  
“为什么不好？”索尔靠在门上，抱着手臂，饱含欲望色泽的蓝眼睛将眼前随性扭动身体的黑发美人上下打量，他十分配合洛基演戏，“这个点不会有人来的，就算有人也没关系，你可以换上别的什么性感女郎的衣服，假装自己是在下课后跑来打工的……唔，洛基，别拿你的领带扔我。”  
索尔侧首躲过弟弟随手扯下来往他方向丢的黑色领带——感谢学校的制服，这一身穿在他弟弟身上简直太诱惑play了——他故意皱眉批评。  
“这舞跳得不行。”金发男人靠近黑发舞者的身后，双手揽过那腰往自己怀里一带，“脱衣舞不是这样跳的。”  
绿眼睛挑衅地看了他一眼，微凉的手指穿过男人的金色长发，随后不轻不重地一拉。索尔就着这姿势和他接了一吻，唇舌交缠在靡靡之音中间或泄露几声低喘。  
男人的手已经开始解他的扣子了。  
“唔……别，”洛基还未说完就感觉对方掌心搓过自己胸口，柔嫩的乳头立马因为暴露在空气中和男人手里的触感而怯生生地挺立，他急促地缓了一大口气，一条腿抬起在钢管上摩擦，“别这么心急，哥哥。”  
“我以为我只是在教你该如何跳舞。”  
“你的本职不该是唱歌吗？”  
索尔低笑着在那光裸的肩头轻吻，随后说道，“我在唱啊，我的舌头在你身上唱歌呢……”  
衬衣大开露出精瘦的胸膛，粉嫩乳尖因为轻抚搓弄而变得色泽艳丽起来。洛基勉强在对方的爱抚下扭动腰胯，但每次微微向后挺起臀部做出撩人姿势时，就会感觉自己腰上一紧，随后对方隔着长裤便将下体在他股间摩擦。  
布料太薄，触感鲜明，硬挺的性器模仿着抽插姿势，洛基被他蹭得心猿意马。拜托，他又不是什么毫无经验的处子，应该说他早就习惯并且享受和哥哥们的做爱。双性体质意味着他既会和男性一样发硬，也会如女性一般湿润。  
黑发青年闭着眼发出嗯啊呻吟，时轻时重，引得身后人的气息越发灼热。索尔呼出来的气吹拂在他后脑，吻却落在肩膀，柔软的唇瓣和男人强硬的性格恰成反比，此刻正在履行主人“唱歌”的意愿，一点一点描摹过漂亮的颈侧。  
洛基上半身靠着钢管，冰凉的触感让他“嗯”了一声，随后他转脸，越过肩头去看那双漂亮的蓝眼睛，似笑非笑地挑起嘴角，将那人的手按在自己腰胯冰凉的金属扣上。  
“哥哥，那你愿意对我的皮带唱歌吗~”  
索尔拍开他调皮的手，舔吻过黑发深处的耳尖，语调低柔好似催情的音乐。  
“我想对你整个人唱歌。”

皮带被抽出来，原本就松垮的长裤更是岌岌可危地挂在胯上，洛基被人扭过脸去亲吻，配合那只手的动作把裤子急躁地褪下。他在接吻中换气，翠色的眼里写满勾引，舌尖恍若无意地舔过艳红嘴唇，留下一道令人遐想的水光丰润。  
“哥哥你真恶趣味……”他话音未落，便觉得手上一紧，索尔不知道什么时候拿着他的领带将他双手绑在钢管上，然后轻轻拍了他屁股，“唔……把自己弟弟搞得和钢管舞女郎一样会使你更兴奋吗？”  
话虽如此，洛基却没好意思说真正兴奋的人是他自己。  
内裤被拨到一旁，索尔连替他吧最后一块遮羞布脱下的动作都没有，两根手指直接从后穴摩挲到前面的肉缝，微微用力挤压，就感受到滑腻的液体顺着那里流了出来。男人低笑一声，再度啃上那发红的耳尖，指尖轻柔缓慢犹如弹琴。  
“听到了吗？我的手指在为你歌唱。”  
“唔……”  
粗糙的手指在那处轻揉几下便伸了进去，异物感和快感一同从小穴深处蔓延。洛基按捺不住喘了一声，随后便感到对方开始玩弄他的身体。早就被哥哥们艹熟了的嫩穴在被碰到的第一时间就湿润不堪，粘稠的淫水打湿臀瓣和手指，随着男人节节深入的爱抚几乎能在音乐间歇听见轻微的咕叽声。  
“啊嗯！好棒……哥、哥哥……啊……再深一点……”  
黑发青年扭动身体——准确的说只有下半身——迎合手指的操干。每次他都在索尔往里扣弄搔刮内壁时哆嗦着往后挪动屁股，指尖划过阴核的触感犹如电流炸响在四肢百骸，引得汁水泛滥，连仰起脸的呻吟都带上泣音。  
“谁把你调教的这么骚，嗯？”曲起仍在体内的手指，撑开收缩吮吻他的小穴，索尔能明细感觉到在听到话时他弟弟颤抖得更厉害了，“只用手指就够了吗？”  
三根手指一齐没入，将紧窄甬道给撑开、抚平，洛基几乎要踮起脚才能克制住自己发颤的情欲，但无可否认这很舒服，他甚至对哥哥的语言调戏乐在其中，自愿配合。  
“嗯、嗯哈……还不是你……唔……别刮那边、啊……”  
索尔用力将手指一顶，听到弟弟忽然拔高了的叫声后猛然抽出至穴外，仅在那穴口处来回拨弄，感受着对方难耐的扭动，“好，不碰那边，你说了算。”  
洛基回过头愤愤地瞪他一眼，随后又为难的抿起嘴，十分委屈地扮演着一个被欺负的小舞女。  
“先生，您不想上我吗？”  
他急切地贴近男人高昂坚硬的下体，用淫荡的汁液打湿对方的长裤，白色衬衣掩盖住大半臀部，只有隐隐约约的诱人景象——浑圆挺翘的屁股上还留着几枚浅红指痕——索尔解开自己的裤腰带，任由对方像饥渴的性瘾者主动往后吞吃硕大阴茎，他只需要抱着那纤腰往自个儿怀里带，负责上下点火就行。  
“你对每个客人都这么说吗？”男人刻薄地发问，语气却含笑，“那我可没兴趣，我怕你下面的东西太松夹不住我。”  
“先生，我会夹紧的，您不信的话可以试试，我……唔嗯、啊……”  
龟头缓缓破开肉壁，饱胀感让黑发青年舒爽的叹息，然后伴随着火热阴茎彻底挤进肉穴的动作，他情不自禁地夹紧大腿，整个人发软的靠在冰凉钢管上如同一只发情期的猫，什么都不想干，只想要被干。  
索尔捏住那腰开始挺身，衬衣下摆掩盖住撩人风景，只能看见浑圆臀瓣撞在自己胯骨时候发红的颤动，以及耳朵里源源不断滚进的猫似的呻吟和肉体拍打声。洛基手不能动，这意味着他在别处会动的更多——比如腰胯，比如屁股。  
啪。索尔没忍住拍了一下，笑骂道。  
“别扭，你真以为自己在跳舞？”  
洛基吃痛地颤了颤，回过头来无辜地看他，舔过嘴角的舌尖艳红湿润，一双绿眼睛饱含欲望的水汽，“先生，您觉得我……够紧吗？”  
还玩？  
大手将皱了的衬衣一路向上推到脊背，露出两枚浅浅的腰窝浮动，白嫩的臀瓣间湿润泥泞，小心翼翼地将自己粗大发红的阴茎全部吞入，再湿漉漉地吐出来……索尔只觉得自己喉头发紧，根本不能忍受这样性感淫荡的场景。  
“如果不够的话，我还能……啊！”  
突然地顶弄直撞深处，洛基还未说完的话到嘴边变成一句短促的吟哦，他膝盖发软，前端居然在毫无预料的情况下射了出来，半透明的液体喷在钢管上留下一道淫靡水渍。幸好索尔的手及时环住他，才免得小骗子在此刻丢脸的软倒在地。  
男人隔着黑发胡乱亲吻着他的后颈，像是标记奶猫的大型猫科动物，洛基回过头去和他接吻，不自在地甩了甩依旧被绑住的手，因为呻吟而略带沙哑的嗓音分外诱人。  
“好歹帮我解开这个。”  
“你不是玩的很开心吗？”  
洛基眨眼，一副“哥哥你果然是变态”的表情。  
索尔从善如流地替他解开，但小骗子无论如何不可能按照正常逻辑走——他直接抱住了索尔的脖子， 整个人向后依偎进男人怀里，强自忍耐着刚刚射过一回的敏感将肉棒吃刀最深处。  
他做完这一系列动作，表情却天真无辜假装自己还是个小孩子。  
“您想在沙发上干我吗，先生？”  
——小孩子才不会这样说话。  
索尔被他撩地浑身发热时这样想到。

灯光照射不到的角落里是一圈沙发座，如果仔细听的话能听见微弱音乐里夹杂的浅浅喘息。  
好在现在并没有人，只有他们两个。  
“啊……我不行、哈啊……这个姿势我……我使不上力……呜……”  
泣音轻颤，双腿发软，沙发的位置很宽敞没错，但刚刚保持了太久站立姿势，又是被后入操弄，以至于洛基现在腰部以下都难以提起劲。他跪在金发男人身上，手借力按在那肩头，先是缓慢吐气支起上半身，感受着粗大性器从体内滑出的空虚，再整个儿吃进去，忍耐着每一寸敏感内壁被撑开的舒爽。  
这样一来一回几下就能让他浑身燥热，汗水从额间滴落到男人英俊的脸上，随后被轻描淡写地舔去。男人从后按住他的腰，微微一顶，粗喘着问道。  
“怎么不行？刚才是谁说要在沙发上被我干的？”他拍了一把坐在自己身上的屁股，手感良好让他又忍不住摸了一把，“你这样可是拿不到小费的。”  
话音落下就感到包裹着自己的小穴有意识的收缩，它像是在抗议男人的话，表示自己吃的非常专心，每道细小褶皱都在吮吻着龟头和柱身，赤红硬挺的肉棒享受到了前所未有的服务。索尔抽了口气，一只手抚慰过弟弟身前半硬的性器，指腹摩挲过敏感的冠顶，换来小骗子难耐的呼唤。  
“嗯、哥哥……就是这样……再、唔别拿开……再多给我一点儿……”  
阴茎的撸动不过一瞬，转而小穴又被人重重顶入。肉刃破开层层褶皱，粗大的几乎能将人整个填满——洛基将尖叫含在喉咙口，只是哼了一声，随即停下动作不敢乱来——索尔拿回了主动权，抱着他弟弟的腰开始用力抽插。  
“不是想我多给你一点吗，嗯？”  
“我说的是前面……啊、前面……”  
黑发青年愤怒地咬上那人肩头，在上面留下个饱满的牙印，随后吃痛的男人便借此发力，大手揉捏过臀瓣将人捧起又落下，逼得那承受抽插的小穴根本合不拢，只能张大了小嘴不住地往外流水。被插得狠了，洛基就仗着四处没人浪叫起来。  
“好棒，啊……哥哥……你快干死我了！唔嗯、嗯哈……用力，求你了……把我干到不能乱跑……嗯啊……！”  
湿热的小穴在紧缩中被反复撞开，半透明的淫水被干至发白，黑发青年呜咽呻吟一浪高过一浪，索尔笑着凑过去亲吻那张小嘴，含糊地说，“叫的再响一点试试？这么喜欢的话，不如我们一直做到开业怎么样？”  
黑发青年呼吸急促地任由对方托着自己操干，嗓子都发哑。  
“唔……你不是还要登台、啊……唱歌吗……”  
“我也可以只在你身上唱歌。”

两个人胡天黑地滚着，全然没注意到什么时候酒吧的门被人用钥匙打开了。  
有个人探头探脑地在门口张望。  
“没人啊？索尔走的时候没关音响？”  
他自言自语着走到操作台附近关掉音响，零星几盏灯光照在他的金发上昭显身份——范达尔——他狐疑地环视四周，总觉得哪里不太一样。  
“难道是我想多了？算了，一会儿打个电话给索尔看看。”  
范大少摸着下巴往外走，随后又锁上了门。

“呜……”  
角落里这才传来一声微弱的低吟。  
洛基从有人进来的那瞬间就绷紧身子不敢再动，濒临高潮的小穴难耐地包裹阴茎，想要更粗暴的抽送填满——但不行，他还不至于没皮没脸到在外人面前上演和兄长的断背情深。因此他牢牢地趴在索尔怀里不敢乱动，但呼吸间的热气却来回吹乱了二人的心。  
但显然索尔不是这么想的。  
他翻身将人压倒在沙发上就是一顿操干。小骗子修长的双腿被抬高架在肩上，交合处的风景一览无余。湿热糜烂的小穴艰难地含住肉棒，每一次插入抽出都带着嫩肉翻滚，恋恋不舍地缠着性器，因为光线的缘故这本不明显，但也正因为光线迷离，这一切才更加暧昧、充满想象。  
索尔紧贴那发烫耳垂，声音压得极低，慢慢蛊惑。  
“别叫出声，弟弟，你不想被人看见吧？”他将自己用力顶到深处，感受那小穴吃肉棒时的瑟缩战栗，温软穴肉让人欲罢不能，更别提那抽插时溅出的汁水，“唔……不过你好像更紧了？是兴奋吗？”  
洛基被顶得浑身发颤，他想推搡这个讨厌的哥哥，但这样的姿势注定了自己没法挣脱，相反地还因为各种紧张和扭动会让自己进的更深。他捂着嘴泄露出呻吟，一双碧绿的眼睛宛若被雨水浸润彻底——索尔知道，那是因为他才这样的。  
他笑起来。  
“弟弟，不说点什么求我的话吗？”  
他甚至得寸进尺的逼问。  
“或者说，你不对你的客人说点什么好听的吗？”  
洛基瞪了他一眼，非常美丽的一眼，绿眼睛里湖水微澜。他一直到范达尔关门离开后才放任自己沙哑出声，被情欲烧得喑哑的喉咙里滚出动人呻吟。  
“客人，请您再对我粗暴一点……操我，射给我……让我只能被你的精液灌得满满的……啊，还有……我一会儿还要去见我哥哥，所以我来不及清理，只能夹紧屁股穿好裤子回去……唔嗯……”  
他说的色情，语气也色情，每段话的末尾都语音颤颤引人采撷。  
索尔分开那两条腿让它们缠在自己腰上，蓝眼睛注视着弟弟脸上所有细微的表情——欢愉的、难耐的、哭泣的——他亲吻过小骗子被牙齿咬出印痕的嘴唇，随后挺腰抽送，将彼此的呻吟高喊全都吞进腹内。  
“你在想谁，弟弟？”  
“你、哈啊……都是你……只有你……唔嗯……哥哥，给我……呜、求你……求你！”  
有什么比这更让人满足的呢？他的弟弟心甘情愿躺在他身下为他打开身体，最隐蔽的地方紧紧将他缠绕包裹，呼吸间全是甜蜜的芬芳，让他恨不得将人锁在身边，哪儿都不让他去。  
但那不是爱。

他和他们一样都深爱着洛基。  
没有人能享有小骗子的全部，也没有人就此离去。他们守护他，观望他，爱护他，包容他，像是七颗日月星辰浇灌静待他的成长。  
每一个索尔都爱洛基。

沙发上的做爱抵达尽头。  
早就濒临高潮的小穴如何能抵抗住男人凶猛又毫无章法的入侵。汁水湿漉漉彼此的毛发、肌肤，顺着大腿和腹部流下，但他们都来不及去计较事后该如何收拾。洛基吃力地抱着男人的肩膀，尽量向上抬高自己臀部，小穴被干得艳红诱人，他自己就几乎能看见二人纠缠的部位。  
索尔呼吸变乱，常年歌唱的喉咙里发出沙哑性感的低哼。他被这肉欲景象刺激地眼角泛红，抱着弟弟的身体大开大合地操弄了几十下。最后猛地闯入最深处，嫩肉疯狂地开始抽搐吮吸，无规则的律动刺激着涨到不行的阴茎。  
他射在了里面。  
洛基身体蜷缩，小腿因为长时间的用力而有抽筋感。他从发丝到指甲都有种被填满的错觉——事实上也算不得错觉——没有彻底软下来的性器从嫩穴里抽出，艳红的肉瓣因为过度入侵而无法立马合拢，糜烂的乳白色精液几乎就要淌出。但黑发青年忽然想起什么似得，双腿下意识闭紧，一双被欲望濡湿的绿眼睛直勾勾地盯着他的哥哥。  
“洛基？”  
对方抱住他的脖子，好一会儿才平复呼吸。  
然后调皮的小骗子又开始给自己挖坑。  
“先生，您希望我现在去洗澡呢~还是夹着您的东西去见我哥哥？”

<<<  
洛基当然因这句话而付出代价。  
当晚的酒吧驻唱歌手临时换成索尔的狐朋狗友，而范大少直到半夜才打通他的电话。  
“喂，范达尔？”  
“……你下午去酒吧了吗？”  
“嗯。”索尔抚摸过身旁熟睡的人的脊背，光滑的手感让他心情良好。洛基甚至还发出了一丝低弱的抗议，抱紧被子不肯撒手，“我就在那。”  
范达尔沉默了好一会儿，“所以我不是错觉？”  
对面吹了个结实的口哨。  
“你们真在那里……嗯？”  
索尔干脆利落地挂下电话。他抱紧被子里光溜溜的小骗子，选择沉沉睡去。  
——至于范达尔到底看没看见，他才懒得管呢。

fin


End file.
